In a computer application, there are numerous ways to present user information. Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) on computer systems allow easy use of windows, control icons, etc. to display information to the user. The data displayed in a window may be of different types. Some may be graphical, such as icons or pictures, or textual, such as a word processing document, or a combination of both.
When a computer interface is used for data management in a scientific application, the application may require various data-specific tools and functions. Specialized in-vivo imaging applications can present particular challenges to the design of an appropriate user interface. An in-vivo image may include a luminescent representation superimposed on a photographic representation of a specimen. The photograph provides the user with a pictorial reference of the specimen. The luminescent representation indicates internal portions of the specimen where an activity of interest may be taking place. In one example, the sample is a small animal such as a mouse and the light source could be tumor cells labeled with light emitting reporters such as firefly luciferase or fluorescent proteins or dyes. This technology is known as in vivo optical imaging.
In-vivo imaging applications are increasing in complexity and often provide copious amounts of information. Three-dimensional (3-D) imaging systems may include numerous images that correspond to a single data point or specimen. Images may include a photograph, multiple luminescent images, several structured light images from different angles, etc. Ten or more images for a single data point are common. Images taken every day for weeks or months will build a library of files and a potential overflow of information. The large number of analytical processes a researcher may perform on a data set also complicates usage. The excessive amount of data coupled with the large number of analytical processes inhibits design of an easy to manage user interface. Currently, users lack an environment that fully services user needs and permits convenient management of the large amount of data and analytical processes associated with conventional imaging.
In view of the foregoing, an improved user interface for imaging applications would be highly beneficial.